Snuggles
by Minami Kyon
Summary: [Amemiya Taiyou X Reader] While you were reflecting on your past with him, you could feel your legs being tangled up with someone else's, two arms snaking around your shoulders, and a head buried against the nape of your neck. Someone was behind you.


**.**

**Snuggles**

**[Amemiya Taiyou X Reader]**

**.**

You sat down on the soccer field's lush, green grass. You were quite worn out and your body was filled with clammy sweat, making your shirt a bit soggy. You were panting for air and wiped the cold sweat trickling down across your forehead with your hand before picking up your water bottle beside your feet and took a few sips.

Training was over, so some your teammates had probably already gone off to hit the showers and head home. The Holy Road Tournament is next week, so your school's soccer team, Arakumo Gakuen, was giving their best shot. You too, were working very hard to become a perfect Mid-Fielder, just like Hinano Kinsuke. That probably wasn't going so well though. You wanted to be a _perfect _Mid-Fielder, but there was one flick that pestered you to no end.

Picking up your towel, you used it to wipe the sweat rolling down the sides of your rosy cheeks, at the back of your neck and then your arms. The cool air was brushing against your skin, and you took the opportunity to inhale deeply and reflect.

Things weren't going so well since two weeks ago. What happened at that time?

You see, you used to be in an intimate relationship with Amemiya Taiyou, who has been recently discharged out of the hospital for a short while due to the tournament and in order to interact with his team. The two of you were so inseparable that time, however, that was changed later on.

You saw him making out with a girl from his class after school when you were delivering some documents to the principal's office. Now, now, don't get the wrong idea. You weren't snooping around trying to stalk on Taiyou. You just happened to be passing by and saw the whole dang thing due to the moans and the door slightly cracked open.

Ever since then, you were disgusted and became distant towards him. The orange-haired boy had been wondering for quite some time with your odd actions on him, but later discovered the reason behind why you were so… far away from him. He _desperately _tried to cease your attention in order for you to start a conversation with him, but you were extremely stubborn.

Neverless, you never regretted leaving him and ignoring him for weeks. The only slight flick though was that you missed his company and the memories you shared with each other. That was the thing that bothered you to no end; and you wanted it _gone_.

You were alone now in this whole soccer field. You glanced at the tired sun (which reminded you of him) and looked away quickly.

"I should call it a day…" you said to yourself, deciding to stand up and head back to the girl's changing rooms.

However, your plans were postponed by the second you were about to brace your hands. Something, or rather, _someone _was behind you. There was a person behind you. And that person technically did something that you never expected.

It sat down behind you and stretched its legs to entangle with yours. Its arms wrapped around your shoulder and fell over your chest while you could feel something – probably a head – resting against the back of your neck and nuzzle it. The person indeed was very warm…

"(F/N)-chan… when are you going to stop giving me the cold shoulder?" a familiar voice inquired, causing you to gasp and squint your eyes.

It was Amemiya Taiyou.

Suddenly, you felt a churn inside your stomach. You couldn't explain the feeling. Was it sweetness or bitterness? Were there butterflies in your stomach or swordfishes drilling holes on the walls?

"Please talk to me," Taiyou mumbled, his head buried against the nape of your neck. "I miss you so much already."

Intentionally, you grabbed one of his arms and tried to yank it away from you.

Taiyou himself was as stubborn as you and wouldn't move an inch.

"Ughh… would you mind of letting go?" you grunted, tugging on one of this arms harder. "Besides, haven't you heard of personal space?"

Taiyou smiled, happy that _at least _you've finally spoken a word to him after for two weeks. But… he wasn't satisfied yet.

"(F/N)-chan, I want you back," he whispered in a husky tone, blowing your neck, making your spine tingle.

"But I don't want you back," you replied brashly and struggled to move your feet. But they were entangled together with Taiyou's feet. "Can't you just let it go and leave me alone from now on!?"

A moment of silence took over before Taiyou replied with a darkened face. "I'm afraid I can't do that (F/N)-chan… I don't want to move on. You're the only person _I've_ got."

_The only person you've got, huh? _You snorted. _I-I can't believe he is still saying that when he obviously didn't harbor any real feelings for me from the beginning… _

Suddenly, you could feel yourself biting your lower lip and blinking back tears. Damn. _Why am I crying for him?_

"Tch. And why should I believe you?" you inquired once again, holding a bitter feeling and trying to summon your pride to come back. "After what you've done? You could have at least said that you _wanted _to break up. It fucking it hurts you know…?"

Taiyou felt his eyes soften when he felt you opening up to him a little. He rested his head against your shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry (F/N)-chan…" he whispered, his grip on you tightening. "I wanted to say those three words for a long time now, but never had gotten the chance to since you kept on slamming the door right in front of my face."

Finally, firmly, you decided to swallow your pride and let your true feelings take over. Your (H/C) locks covered your (E/C) orbs, which were becoming watery with tears. "Why…? Why do you have to bother me now when I'm trying to move on…? I tried, you know?"

Taiyou released his grip on you and stood up, followed by him helping you out. You stared at the ground, with your bangs still covering your eyes. The orange-haired boy then pulled you into a tight and warm embrace, his head resting on your shoulder and yours on his.

"Don't move on." He said, stroking your back. "Stay. With me."

"And how is that even possible?"

"I want our relationship to be intimate again," he stated, pulling you closer. "I wish I could travel through time and reverse the mistake I made, but what's done cannot be undone. I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel this way."

You sighed and managed to recover a tiny bit. He made you lose your trust on him and others, yet he was the same person that made you come back to opening up to people again. You were a hundred percent sure that he was sincere this time.

"Do you promise to not repeat your mistake again then?" you silently asked, which the latter heard.

"I promise."

"Good." You broke the hug and faced him, tears already welling up. "Then… I forgive you, Taiyou."

Taiyou, who's eyes used to be plain and dull, had now brightened up. A cheeky smile made his way up to his lips and he cupped your face.

"Really!? Do you… really forgive me…?" he asked to be sure, hope reflecting in his blue eyes. You nodded happily in respond as the orange-head wiped away your tears with his thumb.

"You have a past;" Taiyou said, planting a kiss on your eyelids.

"You have a present;" he said once again before planting a kiss on your nose.

"…And you have a future. With me." He said before sweetly pressing his lips unto your own.

You couldn't be any happier as to return it back.

* * *

**Finally done! So… what did you think?**

**I didn't write down the reason as to why Taiyou cheated on you in the first place with one of his female classmates, but I'll leave it your imagination. Thank you for taking the time to read this (and so sorry for the mistakes! I'm not used to this program yet). By the way, I'm new here in fanfiction, so please show me around when you've got the time! ^V^ It's a pleasure to meet you!**


End file.
